


A través del Universo

by AnBouwer



Category: Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Traducción, alternative universe, traducción-español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada]Sam y Dean buscan una nueva manera de volver a abrir el portal al universo alterno para salvar a Mary. Buenas noticias: encuentran un universo alterno. Malas noticias: no es el que estaban buscando.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Across the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002758) by [bettername2come](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come). 



> Establecido post temporada 12 de Supernatural y post temporada 3/post Barry Allen consiguiendo actuar junto para el Flash. Y por conveniencia, Supernatural no existe en el Arrowverse, y los personajes del Flash y Flecha Verde no existen en el universo de Supernatural.

Sam salió corriendo de la casa. Agarró a Dean por los hombros, tratando de levantar a su hermano, pero Dean forcejeo el agarre.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. El nephilim está aquí y está creciendo rápido, más rápido que Amara.

—No podemos dejar a Cas aquí –dijo Dean.

Sam miró a su amigo caído y negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos hacer nada por él ahora –dijo, su voz pesada con arrepentimiento. —Pero no quiero que estemos aquí cuando el engendro de Lucifer se de cuenta de que atrapamos a Papi en un universo alterno.

Dean miró hacia el lugar donde había estado la grieta en el espacio/tiempo.

— ¿Qué hay de mamá?

—Encontraremos una manera. Encontraremos una forma de abrir la grieta y recuperarla –dijo Sam.

Dean miró a Sam, el pensamiento implícito persistía entre ellos.

—Puede que no la asesine –dijo Sam. —No si piensa que mantenerla con vida podría darle algún tipo de ventaja para volver a casa con su hijo.

— ¿Entonces contamos con el Diablo para pensar las cosas lógicamente? –preguntó Dean.

Sam se encogió de hombros, impotente.

—Es todo lo que tenemos ahora. Pero tenemos que irnos –dijo de nuevo, tratando de tirar a Dean para levantarlo. Esta vez Dean no ofreció resistencia, dándole una última mirada al cuerpo de Cas mientras corrían hacia el Impala. No dejaron de moverse hasta que volvieron al bunker.

*

Sam comenzó a indagar a través de la biblioteca, buscando sus recursos para hechizos que podrían re abrir la grieta.

—Si se necesitó poder angelical para abrir las dos últimas grietas que atravesamos, ¿Crees que un hechizo podría funcionar? –preguntó Dean.

—Ni idea. Pero si las brujas y los ángeles pueden hacer viajes en el tiempo, parece posible –dijo Sam.

— ¿Incluso sin la ayuda de una bruja real?

Sam suspiró.

—No lo sé. Pero es _mamá_ , Dean. Acabamos de recuperarla. De nuevo. No podemos dejarla en un universo post-apocalíptico con Lucifer. Tenemos que intentar.

Dean suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé –se estiró por un archivo a lado de Sam y comenzó a buscar.

*

Pasaron horas cuando Dean de pronto sacudió la cabeza, levantándola.

— ¡Sam! ¡Creo que encontré algo!

Sam corrió hacia su hermano.

— ¿Qué tienes?

—Un hechizo para una ‘Puerta Entre Mundos’ –Dean se encogió de hombros. —Parece que podría ser lo que necesitamos.

— ¿Se requiere de una vida? –preguntó Sam, acercándose para echar un vistazo.

Dean negó.

—No. Se parece más a los hechizos básicos. Sangre de cordero, mercurio, salmuera del Mar Muerto, y—

— ¿Y qué?

—Y un potente zafiro para ‘dirigir la energía’.

—Vale, así que, ¿Robamos una joyería?

—Más bien un museo –Dean giró el libro hacia Sam, golpeando ligeramente en una ilustración en la página. —Quiero decir, estamos hablando de una joya de corona del tamaño de aquí.

Sam abrió su laptop y empezó a buscar.

—Podemos hacer un robo de museo. Sólo necesitamos saber dónde está el zafiro gigante más cercano… y al parecer eso sería Wichita. Una exposición itinerante en el Museo de Tesoros Mundiales.

—Junta el resto de materiales entonces –dijo Dean. —Vamos a Wichita.

*

Cuatro horas más tarde, Sam y Dean terminaron huyendo del museo con el zafiro apretado en el puño de Dean mientras las sirenas sonaban a lo lejos. Entraron rápidamente en el Impala y se marcharon, eventualmente deteniéndose en un estacionamiento vacío del otro lado de la ciudad.

— ¿Crees que los policías nos encontrarán? –preguntó Sam mientras salía del auto.

Dean cerró de golpe la puerta de lado del conductor.

—No por la forma en que manejé –se acercó a la cajuela para buscar el libro de hechizos y otros ingredientes. Se los pasó a Sam quien los puso en uno de los lugares vacíos del estacionamiento.

— ¿Cómo se supone que debemos cerrar la grieta después de abrirla? –preguntó Sam. —Si rescatamos a mamá, pero Lucifer consigue salir con ella entonces Cas y Crowley habrán muerto por nada.

—Dice que la puerta que se crea es temporal –dijo Dean. —Después de que consigamos atravesarla, tendremos que utilizar el zafiro para regresar, pero por lo menos no dejaremos un agujero enrome en realidad que cualquiera pueda atravesar.

—Está bien. Es suficientemente bueno –Sam se levantó de nuevo. —Hagámoslo.

Dean se agachó, sumergiendo el zafiro en la mezcla y comenzó a recitar el encantamiento. Dirigió la gema al espacio delante de él, y lentamente una delgada línea amarilla comenzó a abrirse a través de la realidad.

— ¡Está funcionando! –gritó Sam.

— ¡Ten una espada de ángel lista! –dijo Dean. — ¡Entramos, tomamos a mamá, salimos!

Sam asintió, sosteniendo la espada mientras Dean y él se abalanzaban contra la grieta—

Directo a un parque en medio de una gran ciudad debajo de un cielo azul brillante.

El parque parecía lo suficientemente normal. Ciertamente no post-apocalíptico. Colores brillantes, niños jugando, parejas caminando de la mano.

—Uh, ¿Dean? ¿Dónde estamos?

Dean miró a su alrededor mientras el portal se cerraba.

—Bueno, sólo voy a decirlo: No creo que estemos en Kansas, Sammy.

Sam giró en un círculo, guardando el cuchillo antes de que alguien pudiera verlo.

—No. No, esta es la realidad equivocada. Mamá no está aquí. Abre el portal.

Dean levantó la mano, comenzando el encantamiento, sólo para descubrir que su palma estaba vacía.

—Hey, uh, ¿A dónde fue el zafiro?

Sam miró la mano vacía de Dean.

— ¡Lo tenías en tu mano hace diez segundos!

— ¡Lo sé!

— ¿Lo dejaste caer?

—No, ¡No lo deje caer! ¿Realmente crees que voy a soltar nuestro boleto a casa? –Dean miró alrededor hacia la hierba alrededor de ellos, por si acaso estaba equivocado, entonces miró hacia atrás en el espacio en  el que acababan de llegar. —Creo que el portal se lo comió.

— ¡¿El portal se lo comió?! ¡Eso no estaba incluido en el libro de hechizos!

—Bueno, ¡Tal vez nadie nunca haya usado el hechizo antes!

— ¡Increíble!

Dean respiró hondo.

—Mira, el hechizo funciono. Nos llevó a un universo alterno. Sólo tenemos que encontrar otro zafiro y podemos intentar el hechizo de nuevo para llevarnos a casa, y vamos—encontraremos otra manera de llegar a mamá.

Sam asintió con incertidumbre.

—Tienes razón. A menos… –miró nerviosamente a los inocentes espectadores que jugaban frisbee, parecían no haber notado la llegada de los hermanos al parque. — ¿Y si volvemos a otra realidad? ¿Esa que no tiene lo sobrenatural? Tal vez por eso el zafiro desapareció, porque los hechizos mágicos no son reales, así que no puedes mantener las herramientas que usaste para hacer el hechizo mágico.

—De acuerdo, así que encontraremos una biblioteca y averiguaremos lo que posamos sobre esta realidad antes de probar el hechizo de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, en Laboratorios STAR, las alarmas sonaban.

— ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Iris.

Cisco tecleó sobre el teclado.

—Puse un algoritmo para detectar cambios atmosféricos consistentes con los agujeros de gusano que se abre, de esa manera su alguien entra o sale de Tierra-1, lo sabré.

—Por favor, dime que esto no es sólo para acosar a tu no-novia saltadora de portales –dijo Iris.

— ¡Hey! Estoy ofendido. Esto es como un noventa y cinco por ciento sobre la protección de esta tierra –dijo Cisco.

— ¿Y el otro cinco por ciento?

Cisco se giró hacia el monitor, evitando la pregunta.

—Muestra la brecha en el Parque Kanigher y dice que la brecha se ha cerrado.

Iris se inclinó para estudiar la pantalla.

—Bien, ¿Eso es bueno, no? No quieres que un niño entre en la brecha.

—Sí, pero esto es raro. Los portales no sólo se cierran por su cuenta, a menos de que alguien tenga el poder de cerrarlos. Quiero decir, si fuera Kara o Gypsy, habrían venido directamente aquí. Vale, bueno, Gypsy pudo haber abierto otro portal y cerrado de nuevo. Teletransportarse en un espacio abierto a plena luz del día es una mala idea –buscó la CCTV y en los satélites por un video de vigilancia del parque. —Y no hay obvia actividad supervillana  de tipo ‘¡No me importa quien sepa que malo soy!’. Es extraño.

—Siempre puedes aparecer y comprobarlo en persona. Ver qué puedes vibrar sobre la ubicación.

Cisco negó.

— ¿No escuchaste que la parte de teletransportarse en un lugar público es malo? No, yo manejo.

Iris se rió.

—Sí, porque una furgoneta blanca que va al patio de juegos no va a tener ninguna apariencia extraña.

—Buen punto. Tú manejas.

Iris rodó los ojos mientras buscaba en su bolso.

—Tienes suerte de que no tenga una historia para escribir y estoy aburrida.

*

Cisco saltó fuera del auto en el segundo en que se detuvo. Corrió al lugar que había visto en el video junto con Iris detrás de él. Se agachó, tocó el suelo del lugar donde la brecha había estado y la visión vino, parpadeando en un azul. Una brecha extraña abriéndose, delgada y amarilla, nada como las que él creaba. Dos hombres, altos y demacrados, saltando fuera de la brecha, el hombre más alto llevaba una daga grande. Tan pronto como habían llegado, la visión parpadeó de vuelta.

—Definitivamente había una brecha aquí –dijo Cisco. —Algo está mal, la brecha no se veía como normalmente son.

Iris se hundió de hombros.

—Tal vez son de una tierra que no ha hecho contacto con esta antes. ¿Una nueva tierra, nuevo tipo de brecha?

—Quizá –dijo Cisco, inseguro. —Vinieron con cuchillos.

—Esa no suena exactamente como un arma de supervillano. Tal vez se escaparon, como refugiados o algo así.

—Quizá –dijo Cisco de nuevo. —De cualquier manera creo que tenemos que dejar que Barry sepa que está sueltos.

*

Sam se instaló en una mesa con Dean en la biblioteca.

—Vale, tengo esto –dijo Sam en un tono demasiado fuerte, ganando una mirada del bibliotecario. —Empecé con una búsqueda básica, sólo la palabra ‘magia’ para ver si conseguimos el tipo de resultados que tenemos en nuestro universo. Y muchos de ellos fueron los mismos, _excepto_ que encontré un montón de artículos de noticias del mayo pasado.

— ¿Por qué siempre es mayo? –preguntó Dean.

—Algunas cosas son sólo universales –dijo Sam. —O multiversales. De todas formas, había un tipo que estaba tratando de destruir con el mundo.

—Oh, ¿También tienen de esos aquí?

—Aparentemente –dijo Sam. —Un científico loco destruyendo el mundo, no un apocalipsis destruyendo el mundo. Pero parece que no era sólo ciencia porque había una batalla entre él y un vigilante disfrazado—

— ¿Un qué?

—Sí. Parece ser una cosa aquí, sólo vamos con eso. Hubo una batalla entre él y un vigilante disfrazado en la que este tipo teléquineticamente lanzó al otro tipo, junto a otro grupo de civiles que estaban viendo la batalla, que informo que el tipo vigilante regresó con los ojos brillantes y dijo ‘No es tan fácil sin la magia, ¿No?’. Y la cosa es que el periódico no cuestiona nada de eso. Toma esto como una versión razonable del testigo. Lo que debería, porque decenas de personas vinieron con la misma historia.

—Así que no estamos en un mundo sin magia –dijo Dean. —Este es un mundo donde la magia no es sólo real, sino que es un hecho público.

—Lo que significa que el hechizo debería funcionar.

—Y tenemos que encontrar el zafiro potente más cercano disponible.

—Ya está hecho –dijo Sam. —El Museo de Ciudad Central está gestionando el mismo espectáculo itinerante que tenían en Wichita.

—Eso explica cómo terminamos aquí en lugar de Kansas.

—Supongo que sí. Así que, ¿Robo del museo parte dos?

—Fue bastante bien la primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del traductor:
> 
> Antes de que me maten. (?)
> 
> Estaba pensando en algunos xovers locos y pensé _"No creo que existan entre Spn y The Flash..."_ , y ¡Bam! Me encontré está maravilla. Y un kudo no es suficiente para mostrar mi admiración así que le pedi a bettername2come permiso para traducir y sencillamente no pude evitarlo cuando me dijo que sí.
> 
> A decir verdad, fue fácil porque es corto, y es un descanso de [¿Estamos Saliendo?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11030688/chapters/24585330) y [Un Copo de Nieve Demasiado Afilado](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11017185/chapters/24549900), dos fics que traduzco y les recomiendo que lean. (?)
> 
> Espero les guste, gracias por leer y no duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo al autor.


	2. Chapter 2

El robo al museo no fue bien la segunda vez. Apenas habían conseguido el zafiro cuando una figura en traje de cuera apareció aparentemente de la nada.

—Chicos, vamos. Los horarios del museo están claramente puestos en la puerta. De nueve a seis. Y no estas permitido llevarte las exposiciones a casa. Nueva política.

Dean sacó su arma, al nivel del Flash.

—Escucha, nada personal, pero realmente no tenemos tiempo para esto ahora mismo.

—No te preocupes. Esto será rápido –dijo Barry. Corrió hacia delante, sacando el arma de la mano de Dean.

Un sonido crujiente rompió el silencio aturdido de Dean. Sam balanceó su arma contra el ruido, justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre de larga cabellera oscura salir de un vórtice azul. Sam disparó, apuntando a la pierna del hombre, sólo una bala y Sam fue disparado por una extraña explosión azul. Voló por el aire, golpeando la pared detrás de él, su cabeza golpeando contra la pared.

— ¡Sam! –gritó Dean. Empezó a avanzar, pero Barry lo hizo retroceder.

Cisco se acercó, estudiando las caras de Sam y Dean.

—Estos son los chicos que vibré –dijo. —Los que vinieron a través de la brecha en el parque.

Dean miró a Cisco desconcertado.

— ¿Los chicos que tú qué?

—Viniste de otra tierra –dijo Cisco. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Dean a los hombres por un momento, considerando sus opciones, antes de lanzar un codazo a la nariz de Barry y avanzar hacia su hermano. Empezó a levantar a Sam del suelo, sólo para sentir un dolor repentino en su sien antes de que el mundo de volviera negro.

*

Dean no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando se despertó en el piso sorprendentemente cómodo de una extraña celda azul. Se puso de pie de un salto, buscando en sus bolsillos por un arma para disparar al cristal y salir del vacío.

—Ya hemos tomado todas tus armas –dijo el hombre en el extraño traje de cuero.

Dean se sobresaltó, seguro de que el hombre no había estado allí hace un segundo.

— ¿Cómo diablos haces eso? –preguntó, preguntándose si el respondería su propia pregunta.

Barry ignoró la pregunta, sosteniendo las identificaciones falsas que había encontrado en la billetera de Dean.

—Y estas también. John Osbourne, Phillip Ehart, Ronald Van Sant. Voy a jugármela y decir que ninguno de estos es tu nombre verdadero, ¿Asá que quieres decirme cuál es?

Dean le devolvió la mirada con los ojos fríos.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Johnny Van Sant está durmiendo en su propia celda –dijo una voz. Dean miró por el pasillo para encontrar al hombre de cabello largo con gafas de sol y su ridículo atuendo de cuero, caminando hacia él llevando una Tablet. —Estará bien cuando se despierte.

—Si no lo está, los mataré a ambos, lo juro –dijo Dean.

Barry tomó la actitud y los ojos fríos del hombre, y con súperpoderes o no, él creía que el tipo podía hacerlo.

—Tú hermano fue atrapado en medio de un robo en un museo y disparó contra mi amigo aquí. Era una fuerza justificada. Y esto está en el top de muy importantes preguntas de qué están haciendo en esta tierra.

Dean forzó una risa.

—Qué te hace creer—

—Ustedes no son las primeras personas de tierras alternativas que hemos conocido –dijo Cisco. —Pero la gente normalmente no atraviesa dimensiones para el robo de joyas, así que probablemente deberías decirnos lo que realmente está pasando. Empezando con tu nombre –se giró hacia Barry. —Busqué huellas dactilares y reconocimiento facial. Quienquiera que sean, no tienen doppelgangers en esta tierra.

Dean se dio la vuelta por un momento, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Barry de nuevo, estaba sonriendo.

—Quieres saber mi nombre, pero juzgando por la máscara y Lentes de Sol de Noche aquí, no estas demasiado interesado en que la gente conozca sus nombres reales tampoco.

Barry se encogió de hombros y retiró la máscara.

—Probablemente no importa demasiado. O nos dices y te ayudamos a volver a tu propia dimensión, i no nos dices y te quedas en esta celda hasta que decidas cambiar de opinión. Mi nombre es Barry Allen. O el Flash, si lo prefieres. El hombre más rápido del mundo, porque tengo súperpoderes y así es como lo hago.

— ¿Súperpoderes?

—Es una cosa de aquí –dijo Cisco, quitándose las gafas. —Cisco Ramon. Tengo visiones—vibraciones—lanzó explosiones vibratorias, como viste. También abro portales en el espacio/tiempo, lo que significa que si quieres regresar a tu tierra, vas a tener que convencerme de que no eres Bonnie y Clyde a través del multiverso.

Dean se cruzó de brazos.

—No voy a decir nada hasta que hable con mi hermano.

Cisco tecleó en su Tablet.

—No hay problema. Parece que está despertando. Danos unos minutos –golpeó algo en la pantalla y la sólida puerta se cerró bruscamente, y de pronto Dean sintió que el suelo temblaba cuando la celda comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y arriba en el aire. Dean miró a través del cristal para ver que estaba en un enorme espacio circular. ¿Dónde diablos estaban? Observó cómo otra celda se alejaba, reemplazando el lugar donde había estado.

Sam trató de mantener el equilibrio mientras la celda se movía en su sitio, los puños apretados a los costados, preparados para una pelea si llegaba a ella. Cuando vio a los hombres del museo de pie allí, desenmascarados, estaba sorprendido y confundido.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? –preguntó.

—Tu hermano está bien. Amenazó con matarnos si algo te pasaba, pero aparte de eso parecía bien –dijo Cisco.

Una débil sonrisa pasó pos los labios de Sam.

—Eso suena como él.

—Vamos directo al grano –dijo Cisco. —Somos superhéroes, sabemos que eres de una realidad alterna y si quieres nuestra ayuda para volver allí, cas a tener que decirnos quién eres.

Sam se cruzó de brazos.

—Quiero hablar con mi hermano.

Cisco rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que quieres. Bien. Echa un vistazo a la pantalla que debería aparecer en la esquina de la celda.

Las pantallas salieron de las paredes de las celdas de Sam y Dean.

—Muy bien. Una conferencia telefónica en una cárcel –dijo Barry.

Dean suspiró aliviado cuando vio la cara de su hermano en el monitor.

—Sammy, ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Dean, ¿Dónde demonios estamos? –preguntó Sam.

—Bastante seguro que estamos en al Baticueva.

— ¿La qué? –preguntó Barry.

—Es una –Dean hizo un gesto con la mano. —No importa.

— ¿Dean y Sammy? –preguntó Cisco. — ¿Esos son sus nombres verdaderos o los dos son fanáticos del rock clásico y del Rat Pack?

—Es Sam –dijo Sam. —Son nuestros verdaderos nombres.

—Muy bien –dijo Barry. — ¿Qué haces aquí, Sam?

Sam miró al monitor, deseando poder establecer verdadero contacto visual con Dean.

—No nos creeríamos si te dijéramos.

Cisco se encogió de hombros.

—Puábamos.  Hemos visto mierda extraña.

— ¿Más extraño que tu madre atrapada en un universo alterno post-apocalíptico con el Diablo mismo? –preguntó Dean.

Cisco y Barry se miraron, tratando de decidir si Dean estaba bromeando o no.

Sam rodó los ojos.

—No lo endulces para ellos, Dean.

Dean señaló hacia la cámara.

— ¡Míralos, Sam! No son exactamente el pináculo de lo normal. Quiero decir, ¿Ves sus trajes?

— ¿Así que supongo que todo es franela en su mundo? –Cisco bromeó. — ¿Qué? ¿Lo grunge nunca murió?

—No se ha encontrado una forma para matarlo todavía .contestó Dean.

—Está bien, así que su tu plan era luchar contra el _Diablo_ –dijo Cisco, la incredulidad filtrándose en sus palabras –entonces, ¿Cómo terminaste robando un museo aquí?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitábamos el zafiro para que el hechizo abriera la puerta. No estaba exactamente en el presupuesto.

 —Desembarcamos en el universo equivocado –dijo Sam. —Íbamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

—Sí, porque su primero intento tuvo tanto éxito –dijo Cisco.

—Ellos no tenían una opción –dijo Barry con una mirada de complicidad. —Tenían que salvar a su mamá –extendió la mano y colocó su palma en el escáner, abriendo la puerta de la celda. Sam salió, mirando a los demás con curiosidad mientras Barry repetía el proceso para liberar a Dean.

— ¿Ellos juegan la carta de la mamá y vamos a dejarlos ir? –preguntó Cisco.

—Si ellos iban a mentir, creo que lo habrían hecho mejor –dijo Barry. —Si están locos, podemos atraparlos. Si dicen la verdad, tengo curiosidad.

— ¿Dónde están nuestras armas? –pregunto Sam.

Cisco levantó una mano.

—Espera ahí, Chico Grande. No estamos listos para ponerte en una situación de ‘armado y peligroso’ todavía.

—Está bien. Estamos bien con soló ‘peligroso’ –dijo Dean.

—Sabes que todavía no he decidido si quiero ayudarte o teletransportar tú trasero de vuelta a esa celda –dijo Cisco. —Así que puede que quieras bajar el tono de esa cosa de amenazar que tienes.

 —Lo sentimos –dijo Sam sinceramente, extendiendo una mano para evitar que Dean hablara. —Literalmente saliste de la nada, disparar fue un instinto.

—Sí, porque aparentemente peleas contra el _Diablo_. Puedo ver dónde viene la mentalidad ‘dispara primero, pregunta después’ –dijo Cisco.

—Traté de decirte que no nos creerías –dijo Sam.

—Bueno, hay una manera de saber si estás mintiendo –dijo Cisco, tendiéndole la palma de la mano.

— ¿Nos tomamos de las manos y cantamos ‘Kumbaya’? –preguntó Dean.

—Te dije que tengo visiones –le recordó Cisco. —Son accionados por contacto con un objeto o persona. Puedo ver tu pasado o futuro, ver si estás diciendo la verdad. A menos que no quieras que lo haga. Porque estas escondiendo algo.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, podemos hacer el ejercicio de confianza –colocó su mano en la de Cisco. Cisco cerró los ojos y se concentró, esperando el parpadeo familiar de imágenes y sonidos, pero ninguno vino.

—Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que sólo me estás tomando la mano, amigo –dijo Dean.

Cisco retrocedió.

—Esto generalmente funciona. No sé por qué pero no estoy recibiendo nada –señaló a Sam y le tendió la mano. —Vamos a intentarlo –Sam puso su mano en la de Cisco, y Cisco lo intentó de nuevo, pero una vez más recibido con la parte interior de sus parpados. Suspiró. —No sé por qué no está funcionando.

 Sam miró a Dean.

— ¿Qué crees? ¿Los sigilos?

— ¿Los qué? –preguntó Barry.

—Sigilos enoquianos. Nos esconden de los ángeles –dijo Dean. —Aparentemente, nos ocultan de los que sea que seas.

—Vale, bueno, eso apesta para ti, porque incluso si estás diciendo la verdad, va a ser mucho más difícil encontrar el mundo que buscas si no puedo ver recuerdos.

—Está bien, entonces danos el zafiro y nos iremos de aquí.

—Regresamos el zafiro al museo –dijo Barry. —Los superhéroes no pueden robar lugares. A menudo –pellizco el puente de su nariz. —Muy bien, comienza diciéndosenos a dónde quieres ir. ¿Por qué crees que el Diablo está ahí?

—Porque estábamos tratando de atraparlo ahí –dijo Sam. —Él regresó  a nuestro mundo, y mamá lo golpeo con unos nudillos angelicales de cobre amarillo. Lo lanzó de vuelta al portal. Para salvarnos. Pero la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera volver.

— ¿Y crees que sigue viva? –preguntó Barry.

—No lo sabemos –dijo Dean. —Pro ella es la única familia que nos queda aparte de nosotros. Si hay alguna posibilidad, tenemos que intentarlo.

—De acuerdo, si no puedo vibrar en la frecuencia de tu tierra, vamos a tener que intentarlo de la manera antigua—prueba y error.

— ¿Eso significa que nos vas a devolver nuestras armas? –preguntó Dean.

Barry suspiró.

—Síguenos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo, actualizare cada 3-4 días ya que la historia esta terminada.
> 
> Así que, Robo del museo parte 2 no fue muy bien—lástima por ellos. Aunque ya se han conocido, ¿Cómo ira esa convivencia?
> 
> Si quieres leer una buena historia, puedes pasar por [¿Estamos Saliendo?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11030688/chapters/24585330) y [Un Copo de Nieve Demasiado Afilado](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11017185/chapters/24549900), dos fics que traduzco y les recomiendo que lean. (?)
> 
> Gracias por leer y no duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo al autor.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam y Dean se quedaron atrás mientras los seguían.

— ¿De verdad crees que podamos confiar en esos tipos? –preguntó Dean.

—Se las arreglaron para noquearnos y todavía estamos aquí, incluso después de haberle disparado a uno de ellos. A pesar de todo, probablemente sea buena señal.

—Y sabemos que el tipo pequeño puede abrir un portal. Y si tiene súper poderes, tal vez pueden ayudarnos a recuperar a mamá.

—Sí, porque todo el mundo está muriendo por saltar a pelear contra Lucifer para salvar a una extraña –contestó Sam.

—Se hacen llamar superhéroes. Parece el tipo de cosas que un superhéroe haría –dijo Dean.

— ¿Estamos absolutamente seguros de que no están locos? –le susurró Barry a Cisco mientras conducían el camino de regreso al Cortex.

—La Lanza del Destino era real –dijo Cisco. —El Diablo y los ángeles se unen a eso.

—Y tengo un remanente de tiempo que es uno Dios Hindú de la velocidad –replicó Barry. —A veces las cosas tiene explicaciones alternativas.

—De cualquier manera, creo que tiene razón acerca de su mamá está en peligro. Esa preocupación sobre la familia. Parecía real –dijo Cisco.

—Sí, lo hacía.

Entraron en el Cortex.

—Muy bien, aquí es donde ocurre la magia –dijo Cisco. —Bueno, ciencia. Aquí es donde la ciencia sucede. La mayor parte de la magia ocurre en Ciudad Star.

Barry abrió un cajón y sacó las armas de los hermanos.

—Eso era todo lo que tenían cuando los atrapamos.

Dean y Sam estudiaron las armas, asegurándose de que todo funcionara.

— ¿Así que listos para intentarlo? ¿Saltar a través del multiverso hasta que encontremos el correcto? –preguntó Cisco.

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Suenas más fácil que nuestro plan original.

Cisco asintió.

—Está bien, así que a juzgar por su sorpresa, ¿Los meta-humanos no son algo en su tierra?

Sam negó.

—No. Algunos psíquicos, brujas, fantasmas y monstruos, pero, uh, no hay superhéroes.

Cisco volvió a asentir y tomó un pedazo de papel.

—Eso descarta un puñado de universos que conozco. Tierra-2, Tierra-19.

—La tierra de Supergirl –aportó Barry.

—Espera, ¿Supergirl? ¿Supergirl es real? –preguntó Dean.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Han escuchado de ella? –preguntó Barry.

—Puede que haya visto su película de los ochenta unas cuantas veces –dijo Sam, incapaz de evitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Hay una película de los ochenta sobre Kara? –preguntó Cisco. —Oh, vamos a encontrar ese DVD cuando lleguemos a su tierra –sacudió la cabeza y empezó a escribir de nuevo. —Concéntrense. Tierra-3 está fuera. Hablan normalmente, así que creo que Tierra-17 es no –suspiró. —Dondequiera que esté su tierra, no creo que haya estado antes, a no ser que…

— ¿A no ser que qué? –preguntó Dean-

—Bueno, fui a una tierra que definitivamente encajaba en la descripción post-apocalíptica.

—Está bien, haz tu cosa y echemos un vistazo –dijo Dean.

—De acuerdo, tú lo pediste –dijo Cisco. Levantó la mano y los cuatro hombres saltaron a través de la brecha—

Directamente en la cima de un volcán activo. Sam y Dean se alejaron del borde sólo para mirar alrededor y ver que todo el paisaje parecía estar compuesto de volcanes.

— ¿Estamos de vuelta en el infierno? –le preguntó Dean a Sam. — ¿Es el infierno?

—No lo creo –dijo Sam, sonando poco convencido.

—Entonces, ¿No es el mundo que están buscando? –preguntó Cisco, decepcionado.

— ¿Gypsy te trajo aquí? –preguntó Barry.

—No en una cita. Cuando trató de luchar conmigo a muerte –respondió Cisco.

— ¿Saliste con una chica que trató de luchar contigo a muerte? –preguntó Sam.

—Mira quién habla –dijo Dean.

Sam se calló rápidamente después de eso, agachando la cabeza para evitar las miradas burlonas de Barry y Cisco.

—Mundo equivocado –dijo Dean. —Regresemos. Ahora.

Cisco suspiró.

—Bien –reabrió una brecha y regresaron a la relativa seguridad de Laboratorios STAR. —Está bien, así que ese mundo fue un estallido.

—Sin bromear, Sherlock –dijo Dean.

Cisco lo fulminó con la mirada pero siguió hablando.

—Pero me dio una idea. Tal vez Gypsy sabe algo más sobre tu mundo. Ella es la más experimentada sobre brechas. Tal vez ha visto algo.

— ¿Quién es Gypsy? –preguntó Sam.

—Una Cazadora de recompensas multidimensional –dijo Cisco al mismo tiempo que Barry contestaba: —La novia de Cisco.

—Tiene poderes similares a los míos –explicó Cisco. —Pero el viaje multidimensional es ilegal en su tierra. Algunas malas experiencias. Cualquiera que cruce dentro o fuera, ella está a cargo de encontrarlo y llevarlo a la justicia.

—Por Justicia en este caso, es decir la muerte –dijo Barry.

—No molestar a la novia –dijo Dean. —Entendido. Entonces, ¿Vamos a hablar con qué, una llamada telefónica interdimensional?

—Algo así –dijo Cisco. Cerró los ojos por un momento y Dean se preguntó si entraría en algún tipo de trance. Después de un segundo, los ojos de Cisco volvieron a abrirse y se cerraron en algo que Dean no podía ver. —Gypsy, necesitamos tu ayuda –hizo una pausa por un momento, escuchando, antes de rodar los ojos. —No, no necesito que vuelvas a salvarme el trasero. Estoy intentando enviar a algunos saltadores de vuelta a su mundo, pero es complicado. ¿Podrías venir aquí, por favor? –La visión de Cisco volvió a enfocarse cuando una grieta se abrió y cerró, con una mujer morena y de pelo corto y vestida de negro saltó fuera.

— ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que necesitas mi ayuda para lidiar con un par de infractores? –preguntó la mujer. Pero entonces sus ojos se clavaron en Sam y Dean y el reconocimiento llenó sus ojos antes de que sacara la mano y los empujaran con una explosión sónica roja.

—Bueno, definitivamente los conoce –dijo Barry, acercándose para ayudar a Sam y Dean para ponerse de pie.

—Bueno, señorita, ¿Qué te hicimos? –preguntó Dean, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿A mí? Nada. Pero sólo porque ustedes hasta ahora han mantenido su destrucción limitada a su propio mundo –Gypsy se giró hacia Cisco. — ¿En realidad estás trabajando con los Winchesters?

Cisco miró por encima del hombro, decidiendo no mencionar que era la primera vez que escuchaba el apellido de Sam y Dean.

—Oh, sí. ¿Es una mala idea? –estudió cautelosamente a los dos hombres. — ¿Son malos?

—Básicamente están en la lista de Menos Queridos de Tierra-19. Casi han destruido su tierra. Un par de veces –dijo Gypsy.

— ¿Y? Barry casi quebró el nuestro como tres veces –dijo Cisco.

— ¡Amigo! ¡No ayuda! –dijo Barry.

Cisco se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo digo. Los desastres pasan. Del tipo que van con el trabajo. Quiero decir, una vez involuntariamente traje una invasión alienígena que casi mato a dos millones de personas. Una vez trajiste una raza de súper gorilas de otra dimensión que trató de destruir la ciudad. Ninguno de nosotros es perfecto.

Gypsy suspiró.

—Bien. ¿Qué necesitan?

—Necesitamos encontrar un mundo adyacente al suyo –dijo Barry.

—Uno en el que no existimos –agregó Dean. —Un terreno desolado post-apocalíptico porque no estábamos allí para salvarlo como en el nuestro.

Gypsy miró a Dean con recelo.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que necesitar de un post-apocalíptico basurero?

—A nuestra mamá –dijo Sam. Necesitamos salvarla de… –Sam se cortó, dándose cuenta de que la siguiente parte no iba a ayudar a su caso con una mujer que no confiaba en ellos.

Ella captó su vacilación.

— ¿Salvarla de quién?

Sam suspiró.

—El Diablo.

—El real –Gypsy negó. —Nope. Nuh-uh. Una cosa es involucrarse con los problemas de  _personas_  de otros mundos, pero no jodes con fuerzas que viene fuera del multiverso. El cielo y el infierno están muy por encima de mi nivel de salario.

—Bien –dijo Cisco, cruzando sus brazos. —No quieres ir, lo entiendo por completo.

Gypsy encontró sus ojos con una mirada dura.

—Todavía vas a ir, ¿No?

—Sep.

— ¿E inevitablemente  vas a necesitar mi ayuda para salvarte de una muerte casi segura cuando tú y tui amigos aquí molesten a Satanás?

—Probablemente.

Gypsy suspiró.

—Bien. Estoy dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capitulo.
> 
> ¿Será Cisco capaz de conseguir una copia de la pelicula de Kara? ¿Los Winchester realmente son los menos queridos? ¿Gypsy planea más citas en aquella tierra desolada? Descubrandolo -o no- en el siguiente y último capitulo.
> 
> ¿No puedes esperar al siguiente capitulo? ¡Pasa a leer [¿Estamos Saliendo?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11030688/chapters/24585330) y [Un Copo de Nieve Demasiado Afilado](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11017185/chapters/24549900) para que la espera se más corta!
> 
> Gracias por leer y no duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo al autor.


	4. Chapter 4

—Antes de que te llevé a través, necesito que me prometas que esto va sólo acerca de conseguir a tu mamá de vuelta –dijo Gypsy.

—Sí, por supuesto –dijo Sam. — ¿De qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Un complejo de héroe –contestó Gypsy. —Tratando de salvar a todos—a todo el mundo, uno condenado. Uno que ni siquiera es suyo. Conozco la tierra de la que estás hablando. Ha sido diezmada. Casi no hay seres humanos para salvarlos, y los que están vivos –Gypsy sacudió la cabeza. —El multiverso tiene un equilibrio. Salvar un mundo al que no tienes la intención de salvar—si quiera una porción, podría tener peligrosas repercusiones, y no se saben dónde ni cuándo podría atacar—tu mundo, el mío, el suyo –dijo, señalando a Cisco y Barry. —Así que te estoy diciendo que vayas por tu madre y regreses a casa. Lo que sea que veas, a quien sea que creas que puedes salvar, no lo hagas.

Sam y Dean intercambiaron una mirada antes de asentirle a Gypsy.

—Bastante justo –dijo Dean encogiéndose de hombros.

Cisco le entrego unos auriculares a Dean y Sam.

—Estos deben permitirnos comunicarnos en el mundo una vez que lleguemos allí. Para localizar a tu madre, necesito algo personal, ya que no puedo obtener vibras de ustedes dos. ¿Tienes algo de ella?

Dean metió la mano en su cartera y sacó con cuidado una fotografía vieja y gastada empezó a entregársela a Cisco, pero en el último segundo retrocedió.

—Si estropeas esto, te voy a cazar.

—Vale –dijo Cisco, tomando la fotografía. —Sabes que puedes escanear fotos, ¿Verdad? –estudió la imagen por un momento, una mujer rubia sosteniendo a un bebe con un deslumbrante niño pegado a su lado que tenía un poco de parecido al hombre desalentado que tenía frente a él. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la vibra vino. La misma mujer de la fotografía en un sótano con una muñeca encadena al piso. Había restos de sangre a través de su cara, pero por lo demás parecía ilesa. Cisco se recuperó de la visión. —Está viva.

Sam y Dean dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Está herida? –preguntó Sam.

— ¿Estaba vigilada? –preguntó Dean al mismo tiempo.

—No está mal y no parece que lo esté –respondió Cisco.

—Deberíamos separarnos entonces –dijo Gypsy. —Cisco puede ir a buscar a tu madre mientras distraemos a Lucifer, lo mantendremos contenido mientras Cisco va por tu madre y la trae aquí.

— ¿Contener a Lucifer? –preguntó Sam. — ¿De verdad crees que es así de fácil?

—Hay una forma –le dijo Dean a su hermano. —Pero vamos a necesitar a uno de los súperhumanos para hacer un viaje a Jerusalén primero.

*

Cisco saltó a través de la brecha y aterrizó en un sótano en el otro universo. Vio a Mary desplomada contra la pared del sótano. Se acercó a ella, estirándose para ayudarla a salir del suelo, sólo para que la mujer se pusiera de pie y le apuntara un rápido gancho izquierdo en el rostro de Cisco tan poderoso para noquear a Cisco al suelo.

— ¿Cisco, la encontraste? –preguntó Barry por el comunicador.

Cisco se sostuvo la nariz.

—Bueno, me dio un puñetazo en la nariz cuando me vio, así que sí, seguro que es Mamá Winchester.

Mary bajó los puños.

— ¿Conoces a mis muchachos? ¿Dónde están? ¿Están a salvo?

—Están tratando de luchar contra el Diablo para salvarte, así que, uh, probablemente no –dijo Cisco. —Les dije que te sacaría de aquí y te regresaría a tu mundo.

Mary negó.

—No me voy sin mis hijos.

Cisco suspiró.

—Temía que dijeras eso –Cisco extendió la mano, explotando la cadena.

Mary miró la cadena colgando de su muñeca con asombro antes de girarse hacia Cisco.

— ¿Cómo—? ¿Qué eres tú?

Cisco puso los ojos en blanco, agradecido de que Mary no pudiera ver bajo sus gafas.

—Es complicado –le extendió una mano. —Vamos, te llevare con ellos.

*

Sam, Dean, Barry y Gypsy estudiaron el entorno.

— ¿Estás seguro de que este es el mundo correcto? –preguntó Barry, mirando al vacío paisaje desierto.

—Es este –contestó Dean. — ¿Dónde está Lucifer?

— ¿Creías que íbamos a llegar justo a su lado? Necesitamos el elemento sorpresa –respondió Gypsy.

—Hola, chicos.

Los cuatro compañeros se giraron bruscamente para ver al Diablo delante de ellos.

—Bueno, allí va el elemento sorpresa –murmuró Dean.

Lucifer sonrió.

—Sabía que encontrarías el camino de regreso aquí. No sabía que traerías tales… amigos extrañamente vestidos. Quiero decir, puedo apreciar el cuero tanto como el tipo a lado –dijo, haciendo gestos hacia su chaqueta. —Pero eso –señaló a Barry. —parece extremo. Incluso para mí.

—Divertido, las pinturas te hacen lucir como si estuvieras de rojo de pies a cabeza –dijo Barry.

—Tal vez burlarse del Diablo no es la mejor idea, Flash –dijo Gypsy.

—Sólo queremos a nuestra mamá de vuelta –dijo Sam.

—Y yo sólo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta –respondió Lucifer. — ¿Te importaría hacer un trato?

— ¿Tiene un niño? –preguntó Gypsy. —No mencionaste eso.

— ¿Nos hubieras ayudado si lo hubiéramos hecho? –respondió Dean.

—Mary ha sido una maravillosa compañía –continuó Lucifer. —Realmente estaba empezando a considerar un arregló más permanente. El viejo Nick aquí –se rió entre dientes con su pequeña broma. —no es el recipiente que solía ser.

—Ella nunca dirá que sí –dijo Dean.

—Hubo un tiempo en que pensabas eso de tu hermano, Dean, y también estabas equivocado –dijo Lucifer.

Una brecha se abrió a lado de Gypsy, y Cisco y Mary salieron de un salto.

— ¡Sam! ¡Dean! –gritó ella.

— ¡Mamá! –Sam alargó un brazo y tiró de su madre hacía su pecho, agarrándola como si nunca pudiera dejarla ir.

— ¡Ahora! –gritó Dean.

Gypsy abrió una brecha, desapareciendo dentro de ella y reapareciendo detrás de Lucifer, arrojándole una pequeña de botella de aceite sagrado, que se rompió al contacto. Barry corrió hacia delante, haciendo círculos rápidos antes de empujar su brazo y lanzar un rayo. Lucifer gritó mientras se incendiaba y desaparecía.

Los metahumanos miraron fijamente el espacio en el que acababa de estar.

— ¿Acaso le lanzaste una molotov a Satanás? –preguntó Cisco.

—No durara mucho –contestó Sam. —Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que se regenere.

Cisco abrió una brecha y todos saltaron. La brecha se cerraba cuando lucifer reapareció.

— ¡No! –gritó mientras contemplaba la posibilidad de estar con su hijo desaparecer ante sus ojos por segunda vez.

Los héroes regresaron a Laboratorios STAR, donde una confundida Iris estaba sentada tras uno de los ordenadores.

—Me voy un par de horas, ¿Y tú te haces amigo de los saltadores ahora? –preguntó. ¿De qué me perdí?

—Larga historia –dijo Cisco, sacándose sus gafas.

—Tienes suerte de que ese tonto plan funcionara –le dijo Gypsy a Dean. —Sabes que él vendrá por ti y por tu mundo, ¿Verdad?

—Lo hemos detenido antes –dijo Sam. Suspiró. —Por supuesto, en ese entonces teníamos ayuda.

—Todavía la tienes –dijo Barry. —Incluso si estamos, ya sabes, mundos lejos.

Cisco levantó un dedo.

—Espera, realmente tengo algo que ayudara con eso –Cisco se fue corriendo de regresó a su taller.

Dean señaló la dirección en la que cisco se había ido.

— ¿Él recuerda que tiene maneras más rápidas de ir a los lugares?

Iris hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Eh, lo mantiene de ser demasiado arrogante.

Dean sonrió y le tendió su mano a Iris.

—Hola, soy Dean. Déjame adivinar—puedes volar.

— ¿Qué? No –Iris le devolvió la sonrisa y le estrechó la mano. —Iris West. Un ser humano ordinario.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro sonriendo durante un largo momento antes de que Barry interrumpiera al aclararse la garganta.

—Y mi prometida.

—Cierto –dijo Iris, aparentemente dándose cuenta de que Barry estaba en la habitación por primera vez. Se acercó a Barry, deslizando su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura y levantando su mano izquierda para mostrar el anillo. —Felizmente comprometida.

Dean miró a la feliz pareja con melancolía por un momento, antes de centrarse en Barry.

—Chico afortunado.

—Lo sé –contestó Barry, mirando a Iris quien sonreía de regreso.

Dean se volvió hacia Gypsy.

—Bueno, un gusto conocer a todo, pero tenemos nuestro propio mundo al cual volver, así que si sólo –hizo un movimiento de disparo con su mano. —sería genial.

— ¡Espera! –gritó Cisco, corriendo de regreso sosteniendo un redondo objeto metálico. Se lo tendió a Sam.

— ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Sam, mirando el objeto.

—Es un extrapolador interdimensional –dijo Cisco con orgullo.

Mary miró de ida y vuelta entre Sam y Cisco.

— ¿Se supone que debamos saber qué significa eso? –preguntó Mary a su hijo.

—Eso abre brechas –dijo Cisco. —Lo he establecido para abrir una brecha entre su mundo y el nuestro. También tiene un interfaz de comunicación por que pueden ponerse en contacto con nosotros. Le di a Supergirl uno mismo cuando nos visitó.

— ¿Dijo él ‘Supergirl’? –preguntó Mary.

—Es—es una larga historia, mamá –dijo Sam

Mary tomó el objeto de la mano de Sam.

—Y me estaba acostumbrando a los smartphones. Parece salido directamente de _Star Trek_.

—Y de esta manera, no tiene que robar más museo –dijo Cisco.

—Supongo que la ciencia es a veces mejor que la magia –dijo Dean.

—Más como ciencia ficción –dijo Mary.

 —No te equivocas –dijo Iris.

—Probablemente deberíamos irnos –dijo Sam, tomando el extrapolador de su madre. —Gracias. Por todo. Prometemos que la próxima vez que visitemos no será para robar algo.

— _Él_ promete –dijo Dean.

—Dean –dijo Sam con severidad.

—Bien –contestó Dean. — _Prometemos_. Y puedes llamarnos la próxima vez que un malvado hechicero intente freír el planeta.

Barry rodó los ojos.

—Por favor. Oliver no _nos_ llama cuando eso sucede. Probablemente ni siquiera lo sabríamos hasta mucho tiempo después de que la crisis ya haya sido evitada.

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—De cualquier manera, la oferta está.

Sam extendió el extrapolador, apretando un botón en el lateral. Justo como Cisco había dicho, un vórtice azul apareció frente a ellos. Los Winchester volvieron a saltar y la brecha se cerró detrás de ellos.

Barry estudió a Iris por un momento.

—No estabas coqueteando con Dean, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Veamos. Más de seis pies de alto, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, pone el mundo en peligro y después lo salva. Creo que tienes un tipo .dijo Cisco.

Iris sonrió

— ¿Quieres que le diga a Gypsy que ella no es la púnica mujer en cuero  con súperpoderes que has tenido en tu vida, Cisco?

Gypsy se giró hacia Cisco con las cejas levantadas.

Cisco soltó una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? No, sólo—Hey, ¿Quién quiere luchar contra el crimen? Voy a… –Cisco abrió una brecha y salió de la habitación.

Gypsy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, se le olvida que también puedo hacer eso –ella abrió su propia brecha para perseguirlo.

Iris le sonrió a Barry.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo crees que Dean se ve en una sola capa de ropa?

Barry rodó los ojos y se alejó. Iris se rió mientras lo seguía.

—Aw, bebé, estaba bromeando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y eso es todo!
> 
> Por desgracia son 4 capitulos y aunque nos gustaría ver más de los Winchesters y Team Flash trabajar juntos la historia termina aquí. Me ha encantado traducir esto, como dije al principio, fue una forma de relajarme -procrastinar- de mis otros proyectos. Ha sido divertido, espero que les haya gustado~
> 
> ¿Con un vacío existencial al ver que no hay más de esta historia? Lee [¿Estamos Saliendo?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11030688/chapters/24585330) y [Un Copo de Nieve Demasiado Afilado](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11017185/chapters/24549900) para llenar ese hueco.
> 
> Gracias por leer y no duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo al autor.


End file.
